


The Future

by bradcpu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm useless but not for long.<br/>A Daleks - Oswin Oswald vid</p><p>Vid Title: The Future<br/>Length: 3:37<br/>Fandom: Doctor Who<br/>Song/Artist: Buoy remix of "Clint Eastwood" by Gorillaz</p><p>Spoilers through the series 7 premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

Notes

I had watched a few episodes of Doctor Who before, but none really hooked me until the S7 premiere, "Asylum of the Daleks," I guess in part because I knew that the guest actress would be returning as the full-time companion so that added another layer to everything that was going on. Something about the concept of the episode just grabbed me - I'm pretty much a sucker triumph-of-human-nature themes. Plus, it was gorgeous.

So for the vid I just tried to give a broader context to the episode's themes of humans and Daleks, the history there, the Daleks' past attempts to use the human body in one way or another, and the role the Doctor's companions have played in that. I went through every Dalek-related ep from the new Who for that and ended up with waaaaay more footage than I could have possibly used in five vids. Also discovered along the way that this show is pretty good (!) and has had some really memorable characters and actors.

Thanks very much to milly for the constant encouragement and beta thoughts, and for not complaining when I watched the show over her shoulder.

Lyrics:

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on

Finally, someone let me out of my cage  
Now, time for me is nothing cause I'm counting no age  
Nah, I couldn't be there, now you shouldn't be scared  
I'm good at repairs (s'all simple), and I'm under each snare  
Intangible, bet you didn't think so I command you to  
Panoramic view, look, I'll make it all manageable  
Pick and choose, sit and lose, all you different crews  
Chicks and dudes, who you think is really kicking tunes  
Picture you getting down in a picture tube  
Like you lit the fuse, you think it's fictional?  
Mystical? Maybe, spiritual  
Hero who appears in you to clear your view when you're too crazy  
Lifeless to know the definition for what life is  
Priceless to you because I put you on the hype shit  
You like it? Gunsmokin', righteous with one toke  
Psychic among those, possess you with one go

The essence, the basics, without it you make it  
Allow me to make this, childlike in nature  
Rhythm, you have it or you don't that's a fallacy  
I'm in them, every sprouting tree, every child o' peace  
Every cloud and sea, you see with your eyes  
I see destruction and demise, corruption in disguise  
From this fucking enterprise, now I'm sucked into your lies  
Through Russel, not his muscles, but the percussion he provides  
With me as a guide, y'all can see me now cuz you don't see with your eye  
You perceive with your mind  
That's the inner, so I'mma stick around with Russ and be a mentor  
Bust a few rhymes so motherfuckers remember  
Where the thought is, I brought all this  
So you can survive when law is lawless  
Feelings, sensations that you thought was dead  
No squealing, remember: that it's all in your head

EXTERMINATE!

I mean, enjoy!


End file.
